


Opposites Attract

by kinneyb



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Philip gets upset after Lukas lies to him about his plans Halloween night, but Lukas - as always - makes it up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly bad and not even the direction i originally planned to go in but i'm so stressed about not finishing this before halloween even though it's barely even halloween related tbh... but anyway i hope at least a couple of u guys enjoy this mess!
> 
> also if u want feel free 2 follow me on twitter or tumblr @ woldenbeck cause i post about eyewitness... a lot

When Philip suggested they do something for Halloween, Lukas quickly declinded. "I've got stuff planned with Rose," he said, ignoring the way Philip looked him with a slight frown and obvious disappointment. "Sorry."

Worst of all he had lied. Rose was hanging out with her family that night, and Lukas knew that. He was just so nervous around Philip all the time and the words had poured out before he could stop them.

If he didn't already feel like an idiot, the next day when Philip approached him did the trick. 

"Rose is going to a haunted house with her family on the 31st," he said simply.

Lukas licked his lips. "She is?" He didn't even question how he'd figured that out.

"So," Philip spoke slowly, "there's two options here."

Lukas couldn't even look at him he was so ashamed, and a little embarrassed.

"You lied to me or you really didn't know." He watched as Philip leaned back on his heels before falling back. "If it's the second one, fine. Shit happens, but if you lied to me... I - " he huffed out a laugh. "God, Lukas, you lie to everyone else but I thought you'd at least be honest with me."

He opened his mouth, considered saying something but ultimately decided against it.

"Okay," Philip said in that same voice Lukas knew so well - the one that always indicated he'd fucked up big time. "I hope you have a good time, Lukas."

He listened as Philip's footsteps faded away, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

***

Lukas was aware if he showed up on Philip's doorstep, he'd probably just turn him away but that didn't stop him from at least trying. Halloween night, he told his dad he was going off with a couple friends from school and jumped on his bike, riding over to Philip's place.

He tugged his helmet off just before he reached the door, knocking gently.

When the door opened, he saw Philip dressed in all black - a loose black t-shirt and much tighter black jeans. That wasn't too unusual but the black nose and whiskers obviously drawn with eyeliner and cat ears surprised him.

The second Philip realized it was him, he tried closing the door.

"Hey," Lukas put his foot out, stopping the door from closing all the way. "Let me at least apologize."

Philip seemed to consider his words for a short moment. Finally he stepped out on the porch, closing the door behind him. Folding his arms over his chest, he leaned back against the door. "Make it quick. You wouldn't want someone seeing you at my place, anyway."

Lukas winced. "Philip, you know I didn't mean it - "

"No," he interrupted, his voice going up a pitch, "you really did, just like you always do."

Lukas sucked on his bottom lip; a nervous habit. "I don't like being alone with you."

He realized he hadn't exactly worded that right when Philip's face dropped from angry to just plain sad. "Right," he replied, forcing out a laugh. "Because you've convinced yourself you're 'straight' and god forbid when you're around me you question that."

Lukas wiped his sweaty hands off on his jacket. "You know I like you, Philip."

"I do," Philip said almost instantly. "But that's not enough, Lukas. It never was." He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Just go. Before Helen sees you or something."

Lukas had this problem around Philip; this problem where he moved on instinct, on pure emotion. Grabbing Philip's hand, Lukas turned him back towards him and kissed him. It wasn't a heated kiss, all wet and clashing teeth, just lips touching.

When he pulled back, he gulped. "I'm sorry, I'm - I always use my actions, I should - "

He was interrupted by a long fit of laughter. When Philip finally stopped, he reached up and rubbed at Lukas' cheek with his thumb. "You got some eyeliner on you."

Lukas smiled slightly, testing the waters. "Why do you've got that stupid get-up on, anyway?"

Philip's hand lingered on Lukas' cheek for a few moments too long before finally pulling back. "Helen told me I should hand out the candy, and apparently not dressing up to do so is some terrible thing."

"So... you dressed as a cat?" Lukas' smile widened a bit. "Fitting."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Fuck off. What else could I do last minute?"

Lukas was grinning now. "It's okay. You look..."

"Awesome?" Philip offered, sounding a little exasperated.

Lukas swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. "Good."

Philip smiled brightly, and Lukas decided he should be honest more often. 

Then the sound of children, laughing and chattering away, interrupted the moment. Glancing over Lukas' shoulder, Philip caught sight of a group of children accompanied by a couple adults approaching the porch. 

He breathed out, looking back at Lukas. "You should go."

"What if I wanna stay?"

Lukas spoke so soft Philip almost didn't hear him, and even when he realized he'd had he was almost positive he'd heard wrong. "What?" Lukas just shrugged at him, that shy, scared look on his face Philip knew too well.

Sighing, he grabbed the bucket of candy. "Stay here."

When he returned, the children and adults gone and forgotten, he put the bucket down and got up next to Lukas, squeezing his arm. "Seriously, you apologized - kind of - and I get it. I don't want you doing this to prove something to me."

Lukas sucked on his bottom lip, and Philip wondered if he was even aware he did that when he got nervous. "I can't be your dirty little secret, Lukas. I've - I've been there before, okay? I'm not doing it again."

"But," Philip continued, softer, "I'm not going to force you to do anything, especially if it's not something you're ready for. I think you need to be honest with yourself, yeah, but at your own pace."

Lukas took a long moment before replying: "I want to."

Philip pulled off his cat ears at this point, feeling a little silly. "Want to be honest with yourself?"

Lukas shrugged sadly. "And stay with you."

"Okay," Philip breathed. "But you're fully aware people might see us... together?"

Lukas rocked on his heels. "Fine."

Philip knew he was a lot more nervous than he was letting on, but he was trying. That's all he ever really wanted. It's all that mattered. Smiling encouragingly, he plopped down in one of the chairs. "Come here."

When Lukas did, Philip grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him down in front of him. Lukas didn't really look nervous now - just curious. Philip huffed, a little proud. Rummaging through his pockets, he pulled out a black eyeliner.

Lukas blinked a few times. "What are you doing?"

Steadying a hand on Lukas' shoulder, Philip started drawing on his face. "You can't hand out candy with no costume." He pulled back enough to admire his work, stifling a laugh. "There, you look great."

Lukas snorted. "Do I even wanna know why you've got that in the first place?"

Philip twirled the eyeliner between his fingers. "Hey, we don't talk about what I did in the city."

If Lukas looked a little interested by that, Philip totally didn't get a thrill out of it.

"So what am I?" Lukas sat down, snatching a piece of candy from the bucket. "A cat?"

Philip pursed his lips. "Fuck no." Then he grinned. "You're a dog."

"I'm going to ignore the insult in that," Lukas replied though he couldn't fight the smile off his face.

Philip smiled warmly, accepting half of the small chocolate bar Lukas offered him. Maybe Halloween on the farm wasn't so bad after-all.


End file.
